


Soulmate Stories

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: A collection of soulmate AU one-shots, mostly from my Tumblr requests.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Soulmate Stories

**Author's Note:**

> From an Anon request. 
> 
> "Bucky + “Holy shit, shapeshifters are real?!”"

Your entire life, you’d been convinced that your soulmate was a genius. They had to be. The words stamped across your forearm were so unbelievably ludicrous that there was no chance somebody would ever say them accidentally. So you figured that whoever the lucky guy or gal was, they always introduced themselves in a memorable way, to make sure there were no mistakes.

It was a solid theory, and you would have gone on believing it if not for the golden retriever that ran across the subway platform, a slice of pizza ensconced in it’s mouth.

“It’s the pizza dog. Oh my god. It’s the pizza dog!” You whispered, diving out of the train, milliseconds before the doors closed.

“PIZZA DOG! HEY, PIZZA DOG! C’MERE BOY!” You yelled, skidding across the floor as you pursued the absolutely unbothered yellow, fluffy call of destiny.

That wagging tail was like a beacon, and you didn’t hesitate to sprint after it, letting it lead you to the other half of your soul. You followed the pupper of fate all through the subway station, and up the stairs to the street. The doggie was a speedy little thing, and no matter how fast you ran, you couldn’t catch up to it. You barely managed to keep it in your sights as you chased it through the streets, so when it turned down into an alleyway, you yelled victoriously.

You had it now! Which meant… It was time. It had to be time. This had to be the moment.

You caught sight of a flash of golden fur as it dove behind a dumpster, and raced after it, diving around the dumpster.

But there wasn’t a dog in sight.

The man you’d damn near crashed into reached out to steady you as you nearly keeled over, gasping for breath.

No dog. Just a man. A very muscular, handsome, delicious smelling man. But if there was a man, and there wasn’t a dog, that meant…

**“Holy shit, shapeshifters are real?”** You gasped.

The Shapeshifter, who looked vaguely familiar now that you thought about it, gaped down at you. Only then did you realise he was standing in a doorway.

“Lucky, The Pizza Dog.” He blurted out, side-stepping out of the doorway so you could see the pepperoni munching canine, curled up in the stairwell with its prize.

Lucky, The Pizza Dog.

Not just a random string of words after all.

“Oh. In my defence, aliens are real, and gods, and ohmygod that’s why you look familiar!” You gasped, finally putting it together.

Bucky Barnes, of The Avengers, THE Bucky Barnes, was your soulmate.

You clawed at your sleeve, nearly ripping the material in your haste to bare your forearm and thrust it at him. He glanced down at the words, taking in the dark ink that mirrored his first words to you, but he didn’t say anything.

“You… You do have my words, right? You have them.” You demanded desperately. “Please say you have them.”

He ducked his head, letting his hair fall over his face like a curtain, shielding his expression as he hesitantly tugged the neckline of his Henley down. Black ink was scrawled below his collarbone, words you’d never known you were destined to say.

_“Holy shit, Shapeshifters are real?”_

His breath caught in his lungs when you unthinkingly reached out to brush your fingertips across your words, marvelling in the script written on his skin.

“It’s really you. You’re my soulmate.” You breathed out softly, looking up at his face with pure wonder.

“It’s me. You… you don’t…” He swallowed thickly, trying to get the words out. “You don’t mind that it’s me?” He finished in a whisper.

His face was blank, all traces of emotion carefully hidden away, but he couldn’t hide the pain and trepidation in his eyes. He thought you might not want him, that you’d be disappointed with him.

For once in your life you didn’t have a funny or sarcastic quip to diffuse the awkward tension with. All you had was the truth, and the honesty in your heart shone through your voice when you spoke.

“I don’t mind. Not one bit. I’m just glad I found you, that I have you now.”

And the trepidation in his eyes slowly gave way to hope.

“Though, I’m a tiny bit disappointed you’re not a Shapeshifter.” You said.

Well, you _were_ you. Sass was a large part of your nature, best he learn that early on.

“But a superhero? That’ll do just fine.” You added.

He chuckled disbelievingly, cradling your face in his hand softly, like if he pressed too hard you would break, or disappear.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you?” He asked in a hushed breath.

“Sorry I’m late… Sarge.” You laughed.

He pressed his forehead against yours, breathing you in, and you could feel the tension melting out of him. It felt so right, more right than you had known anything _could_ feel. It was like your whole life, the world had been slightly tilted, and you had never noticed until now, until you felt what it was like to walk in a world that was perfectly balanced.

“Hey, you got Lucky!”

You flinched, startled by the loud announcement, and turned around to meet your second Avenger of the night. Hawkeye was on his knee, scratching the miraculous dog behind the ears, and did a double take when he looked up to see you stood in Bucky’s embrace.

“And you got _Lucky_ …” He added, grinning at your soulmate.

“That’s Clint, Lucky’s his dog.” Bucky murmured.

“Hey Clint, I’m a big fan.” You grinned.

“Really?” The archer asked, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Of your dog.” You finished, flashing him your arm.

Yeah, you owed that dog everything. Thanks to one pizza loving canine, you had found the love of your life, the other half of your soul, and unbeknown to you… You were going to find out that shapeshifters _were_ in fact, real. There were all sorts of crazy things in an Avengers life, and now, in yours.

But with Bucky by your side, it was never anything less than perfect.


End file.
